In the End, It's Always You
by Legacy at Heart
Summary: What if Billy and Ally actually slept together when they were at her place? What would happen? AU from "Sideshow" BillyxAlly
1. Prologue: I'm Tired of Just Dreaming

_**In the End it's Always You**_

**_By Legacy At Heart_**

**Summary: What if Ally and Billy slept together in Sideshow? What would have happened? AU from Sideshow 2x18; AllyxBilly**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Ally McBeal or any of it's characters because if I did, Billy would have still been on and Ally would be with him. **

**

* * *

**

Prologue: I'm tired of just dreaming

_I don't know how this all started. Maybe it was that day in the office, after three years of not seeing him, seeing him and finding out that he was married. Or maybe it was when he told me that he remembered everything about me during Sheldon's case. Or maybe it was that night in the restaurant when he told me he still loved me. _

"Ally," Billy Thomas said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Ally McBeal looked at the man who she could never let go. They were at her apartment because they both wanted to see where their long buried feelings would take them. But, he was married and she was friends with his wife.

"Billy," she started.

Billy took steps closer to her. "You said you imagined this scene a hundred times, what happens?" he asked.

Ally looked him in the eyes and took a step back. Billy wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed and Ally let herself enjoy that kiss. A tear escaped and Billy kissed it away.

"This is where it normally ends," Ally whispered. Billy looked her in her eyes and she smiled at him. "But, I'm tired of just dreaming," she went on.

Billy smiled. "I am too," he told her.

Ally kissed him again and Billy pulled her into her room.

Later, they were kissing in the bed, when Ally's phone rang. When she reached to grab it, Billy grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"It's not that important," he said.

Ally smiled and kissed him again. "You're right, this is," she told him.

Billy smiled and nodded. "I love you, Ally," he whispered.

"I love you too," Ally replied.

The next morning, she woke up alone. There was a note on the other pillow.

"_Sorry about the note but I couldn't wake you up before I left. For the record, I don't regret what happened last night. I love you, Ally, and I'll find a way to make us work_," it read.

Ally sighed and sat up against the headboard. What a mess she created.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Shocking News

_**In the End it's Always You**_

**_By Legacy At Heart_**

**Summary: What if Ally and Billy slept together in Sideshow? What would have happened? AU from Sideshow 2x18; AllyxBilly**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Ally McBeal or any of it's characters because if I did, Billy would have still been on and Ally would be with him. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Shocking News**

About a month and a half later, Billy sat in Richard's office, with Richard and John. He had a glass of scotch in his hand and looked at the divorce papers Georgia handed him earlier in the day. Sure, he wanted to be with Ally, but this still hurt him.

"You slept with Ally," John repeated for the twentieth time since Billy told him three minutes ago.

"Yep," Billy said.

"And told Georgia," Richard asked again.

"Yes," Billy replied, reading over the papers.

"And she went for a divorce," John asked.

"I am looking at the papers now," Billy pointed out.

"You never tell the wife about the mistress, it is part of the rules of marriage," Richard told him.

"A: don't call Ally that or any other names that relate to that word. And B: if you ever get married, and I said "If", lose those thoughts quickly," Billy said, signing the papers.

"Like he'll ever get married," John muttered to Billy.

Elaine came into the office. "You have to come and see this. Ally and Georgia are having a cat fight in the unisex," she said.

"What," the men asked, getting up and following her.

When they got there, Ling and Nelle got into the fight, trying to break the two apart. Ling pulled Ally, who was starting to get dizzy, away from Georgia, while Nelle got Georgia out of the room.

"Ally, you okay," Ling asked.

"Not really," Ally replied, falling to the floor.

"Ally," Billy said, going over to her.

"Call an ambulance," Ling said to Elaine.

"Ally," Richard tried, slapping her cheek gently.

"She okay," Nelle asked coming back. Then she saw Ally on the floor. "Oh no," she muttered.

The paramedics came and took her to the hospital, everyone following in two cabs. At the hospital, Billy stood against the wall, silent. Ling was pacing and Richard came back with coffee and Renee. John and Nelle were sitting and Elaine was checking out the doctors.

"What happened," John asked Nelle.

"Georgia kept "accidently" bumping into Ally and when Ally shoved her back, it kinda escalated," Nelle said.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine," Ling said to Billy.

Billy smiled slightly and nodded. The doctor came over to them.

"Ally McBeal," he asked.

"All of us," Billy said.

"She's going to be fine. A couple of stitches to the head and some routine checkups on the baby and she can leave in morning," the doctor said.

Everyone stopped at one word. Billy blinked and then sat down.

"Baby," Ling echoed.

The doctor nodded. "She's about seven weeks along. The baby is fine, but we'll check in the morning," he explained.

The stunned group all looked at each other. The doctor frowned.

"She didn't tell you," he asked.

"She said she wasn't feeling well but regarding it as the flu," Renee jumped in.

"Oh," the doctor said.

"Can we see her," Ling asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied.

The group all nodded and then they started to all go into Ally's room. The room was quiet.

"She should stay like this for a while," Richard piped up.

Billy gave a look and Ling punched his arm. Richard winced.

"Sorry, bygones," he said.

Billy shook his head, smiling as he sat down and watched Ally. She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at the small group.

"Hey," she said. "Everyone okay," she added.

"Are you okay is the better question," Nelle told her.

"I'm fine," Ally said as she smiled at her and Ling. "Thank you for helping me out," she added.

"Well, maybe you could repay me in about eight months or so," Ling said.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm not buying you a thing. Let alone something that could cost eight months' salary," she said.

"I have Richard for that," Ling said.

"What," Richard asked.

"Guys, could you give us a minute," Billy said, smiling at Ally.

The others left and Billy went over to Ally. "Do you have something you want to tell me," he asked taking her hand and sitting on the bed.

Ally looked up at him. "Uh…no, why," she asked.

"Something the doctor said about a checkup on our baby," Billy said smiling.

Ally's face broke out into a grin, seeing his face. "Our baby," she asked.

"You didn't know," Billy asked.

"No, I had suspicions but I never confirmed them," Ally replied, shaking her head.

Billy smiled and kissed her. Ally hugged him and laughed. She looked at him.

"You want this, right? Because I understand that if you want to try to work things out with Georgia," she started, but then Billy kissed her again.

"I meant it when I said I love you and that I would make us work," he said. "Besides, I signed the divorce papers already," he told her.

Ally smiled and kissed him again. Billy smiled back at her.

"For future knowledge, never go to Richard for relationship advice unless you want to listen to his warped rules on marriage," Billy said.

"Why go to Richard for advice at all? And for relationships," Ally told him.

"I was desperate," Billy pointed out.

"Well, are you now," Ally asked.

Billy shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "Not in the slightest bit," he told her.

"Good," Ally said smiling.

The others came back inside. Ally and Billy smiled at them.

"Congratulations you two," Elaine said, hugging Ally and Billy.

"What she said," Richard added, hugging Ally and shaking Billy's hand.

"Congratulations," John said, following Richard's lead.

"God help you if it takes after Ally," Ling said hugging Billy and then Ally.

"I resent that," Ally told her, a little stunned that Ling hugged her.

"Last one, I promise," Ling said.

"Are you just being nice to me because I'm pregnant," Ally asked as Renee hugged her.

"Maybe," Ling said.

"Knew it," Nelle said, as she hugged Ally and then Billy.

Ally rolled her eyes and the group laughed. After a while, they went home, leaving Billy alone with Ally again.

"I'll be back in morning," he promised kissing her forehead.

"We'll be waiting," Ally said.

Billy smiled and kissed her. He left the room and Ally smiled to herself. She was on top of the world.

When Billy got back to his old apartment, Georgia was there. She was looking at the divorce papers. She looked up at him and Billy nodded to her.

"You signed the papers," she said.

"Yeah, I did," Billy said.

"Is Ally okay," Georgia asked.

"She's fine," Billy replied.

Georgia nodded. "You're staying at her place, I assume," she asked.

"Just came to grab some things," Billy affirmed going into his old room and packing.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Georgia said suddenly as he was leaving.

Billy nodded again. "I'm sorry too," he said.

Georgia sighed. "I hope that you two are going to be happy together," she said.

Billy detected no malice in her voice but still chose to keep the news about the baby to himself until Georgia and Ally talk—civilly this time. He nodded to her and then left the apartment for the last time.

Chapter 1- Done


	3. Chapter 2: Telling Georgia

_**In the End it's Always You**_

**_By Legacy At Heart_**

**Summary: What if Ally and Billy slept together in Sideshow? What would have happened? AU from Sideshow 2x18; AllyxBilly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ally McBeal or any of it's characters because if I did, Billy would have still been on and Ally would be with him. **

* * *

The next day, Ally walked into her apartment with Billy and laughed as he kissed her cheek. He took off her coat and set it on the hook.

"You want anything to eat," he asked.

Ally wrinkled her nose and Billy chuckled. She shook her head and sat on the couch.

"The sheer mention of food makes me sick," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Billy said, kissing her cheek.

Ally smiled as he sat next to her. She curled into his embrace and he put his hand on her still flat stomach.

"Think I could convince you to let me come to work tomorrow," Ally asked.

"You might," Billy said.

Ally rolled her eyes and captured his lips in a kiss. Billy grinned when they pulled away.

"Getting there," he told her.

Ally grinned and then kissed along his jaw line. She sucked on the spot below his ear and Billy groaned.

"Fine, you can come tomorrow to work," he said.

Ally smiled at him. "Thank you," she said, sweetly getting up off the couch.

Billy shook his head. That woman would be the death of him one of these days.

The following day, the two of them walked into Cage and Fish. People looked at them and then stopped staring.

"Well, that's normal," Ally said.

"Very," Billy muttered as they went into the conference room.

After the meeting, Ally walked into her office and found Georgia waiting for her.

"Georgia," Ally said.

"Ally," Georgia replied.

Ally looked at her, as she walked to sit down. She felt sick already and Georgia was not settling her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Georgia asked.

"Good, fine even," Ally replied.

Georgia nodded. They were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry," Ally said.

Georgia looked at her. The girl was sincere that was for sure. She looked like she was honestly sorry and Georgia felt for her.

"Ally…you have nothing to be sorry for," she confessed.

"I do, I broke up your marriage," Ally started.

"You did, but maybe it was for the best. It's been over between us for a while," Georgia said.

Her stomach lurched and Ally winced a little. Georgia frowned at her.

"You okay," she asked.

Ally nodded and hummed. "Fine," she muttered. "Excuse me," she added leaving the room.

She rushed into the unisex and threw up the toast and juice Billy made her eat at home. She felt someone hold her hair back and Billy kissed her neck gently.

"You okay," he asked helping her stand once she emptied her stomach.

"Not really, but I know it's worth it," Ally replied wiping her mouth.

Billy smiled as he clicked John's flusher. Smiling, Ally went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. She closed her eyes, as Billy wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck again.

"It is worth it. Think about it, in nine months we'll have a baby to love," Billy whispered.

"It does sound nice," Ally whispered savoring the embrace. Then she looked up at him. "We have to tell her," she added.

Billy sighed and Ally rolled her eyes.

"I know that it's not that popular, but she'll be madder at her if she hears it from the others," Ally pointed out.

Billy sighed again and nodded. Ally smiled and then left the unisex. Billy shook his head and followed her out. He saw Ally and Georgia talking. He smiled a little and Ally looked over at him. Georgia did as well. Both of them smiled at him and Billy smiled back. He walked over to them.

"Could we talk to you for a second," he asked.

Georgia nodded and they walked into Billy's office. Ally closed the door and sat down next to Georgia as Billy sat at his desk.

"Well, this is not as awkward as I thought it would be," Georgia said.

"It's gonna be," Ally said.

"Ally," Billy warned.

"Billy," Ally retorted.

Georgia hid an amused smile with her hand and looked at them. They were cute together. But she knew what this was about.

"You're pregnant," she said.

The two looked at her and Georgia chuckled. Ally opened and closed her mouth.

"Who, who t-t-t-told y-y-y-you," she stammered.

"Richard and Elaine started the pool already," Georgia said.

"Richard," Billy called.

"Elaine," Ally added.

The door opened and the rest of their friends all fell into the office. Billy and Ally rolled their eyes but smiled at each other. Georgia smiled at them.

"I'm happy for you two," she said.

Ally and Billy smiled at her and Georgia hugged them both. Then she stepped over the pile of their colleagues and friends. Everyone got up and Richard grinned at Billy and Ally. They gave him looks that would kill.

"We're just happy for you," he said to them. The looks on their faces did not change. Richard frowned. "Bygones," he said, leaving.

Billy looked at Ally and she bit her lip, trying to keep in her laugher. Once everyone was gone, she let a chuckle slip and then fully laughed. Billy tried to keep a straight face but started to laugh too as Ally stood up. She sat on his lap and hugged him. Billy smiled at her.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Ally said.

"No, it wasn't," Billy agreed.

Ally kissed him and Billy smiled into the kiss. They pulled away from each other.

"Did you call your mother," they asked in unison.

Chapter 2: Done

* * *

**AN: I want to thank those who are reading and subscribing to my little story. I feel like that is sometimes better than a review because it shows that you all support me. But still, I would love it if you would still review!**


End file.
